


From Your Laughter to Your Smile

by Glorious_Monday



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meetings, Gay, Gun Violence, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Paul is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Monday/pseuds/Glorious_Monday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patryk loved everything about Paul. From his contagious smile to his laughter that sounded like music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Your Laughter to Your Smile

Patryk remembered the first day he met Paul.

Patryk was one of the newest soldiers following the Red Leader and he had been assigned to go do a special mission with a man named Paul.

"He's got big eyebrows and always has a cigarette in his hand. He should be by the planes right now so you can't miss him.", A fellow soldier had told him. 

Patryk said thanks to the man and went out to the planes with those two details in mind. 

It only took him about five minutes to find Paul. 

He was sitting on a large wooden crate that had the Red Leader symbol painted on it. He had bushy eyebrows and tired eyes with dark bags underneath them. He was staring at the cement ground, occasionally taking a smoke from the lit cigarette in his hand.

"Hello, your name is Paul right?", Patryk asked as he walked up to the man.

Paul looked up and nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Patryk. I've been instructed to take some paperwork to the small base hours from here and they said that you can give me a ride.", Patryk said as he lifted a yellow envelope with confidential papers inside.

"Sure. Follow me.", Paul said as he dropped the small and smoldering cigarette on the ground and stepped on it to put the small spark out. He then got up from the crate and walked in a direction with Patryk following behind.

They both boarded a small jet and Paul sat down on the driver's seat, pressing a few buttons and starting things up. Patryk sat down on the passenger seat silently, just watching the man work.

Soon the jet was off the ground and there was silence.

"So,", Patryk said "You're good with planes huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so.", Paul mumbled.

"That's cool.", Patryk had said back. Then there was silence again.

"The sky is really beautiful." Patryk said after a while as he looked out the window. It was the afternoon and the sun was setting. Hues of orange and red filled the skys.

"Yeah it is.", Paul said back with a small smile. "It's the main reason why I wanted to fly."

The two exchanged more small talk after that.

Patryk learned that Paul used to be in the military and be liked to draw. Patryk told Paul that he liked root beer and the rain.

"Well, I'll see you later Paul.", Patryk said as he waved goodbye when they got back.

"Yeah, I'll see you around.", Paul said back with a smile.

And they did see each other around after that.

They got sent together on missions a lot. Patryk and Paul would both deliver supplies to various bases, talking and goofing off on the way there and back.

"Alright but listen to this one-", Paul had said one day and Patryk groaned in response.

"What do you call a plane that's about to crash?", Paul said.

"I don't know, what do you call it?", Patryk asked a bit amused.

"An Error Plane!", Paul said as he started to laugh. Patryk rolled his eyes at the stupid joke but couldn't help but smiling. Paul's laugh was like music to his ears and his smile was contagious.

They soon became the Red Leader's favorites, even going on some missions with him. They went through it all together. A plane crash, the zombie apocalypse, and saving their boss.

"Hey Paul..", Patryk said one day as the two sat together by a window, looking at the falling rain.

"Yes?", Paul asked turning to the other.

"I…", Patryk said while looking away. "I love the rain."

"Oh..", Paul said looking a little disappointed but he then he smiled sadly. "Yeah, me too."

The smiles, the laughs, and the moments they shared were something that was sacred, something that he couldn't get enough of. Each moment he spent with Paul was heaven. He craved spending time with Paul.

Then it all started to crumble.

"Another one?", Patryk said. Paul nodded.

"When are you coming back?", Patryk asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest.", Paul said sheepishly with a shrug. "But it shouldn't be too long. Just a week."

"Can't I go with too?", Patryk asked.

"No, he said that he only wants me to go."

"Alright..Please be careful though.", Patryk said.

"Ok I will. See you later Patryk.", Paul said as he hugged Patryk. 

Patryk's eyes widened in surprise as Paul hugged him. He felt warm and nice. He smelled like cigarette smoke and honey.

"Yeah, see you later Paul.", Patryk said as he hugged Paul back. Then when Patryk let go Paul was walking away while waving behind him.

The week that followed was boring at the best. Patryk sighed and often found his thoughts going back to the pilot he has come to love. He loved him so much that his chest ached at the mere thought of him and he always found a smile growing on his face.

A week later all hell broke loose at the base and Patryk woke up to the shouting of men in the hallways. Patryk quickly got out of his room and went outside to see what the havoc was all about.

"What happened?", He asked one of the men outside.

"The Red Leader came back from his mission.", The man said. Patryk ran before the man could finish his sentence.

Patryk ran to where the planes were and stopped in his tracks when he saw the sight before him.

There stood the Red Leader carrying a limp and bloodied body in his arms. 

"I'm sorry.", The Red Leader said when he saw Patryk.

The body in the Red Leader's arms was Paul. His eyes were open and unmoving and he was drenched in blood.

Patryk looked at the unmoving and breathless body of the man he loved and felt cold inside, the information before him not processing in his brain.

"H-He's…", Patryk said, struggling to get the right words out.

"Dead. He's dead.", The Red Leader said.

Patryk's knees felt week and suddenly he was on his knees, tears rolling down his face.

"O-Oh g-god.", Patryk said. No, he didn't believe it. Paul had to be alive. He had to be alive and well. Paul had to be smiling and telling bad plane jokes. Paul wasn't dead.

The funeral was in the pouring rain. Patryk watched as the body of his best friend was put into a box and lowered into the ground.

"No, don't do that.", He wanted to say. "He's just sleeping.", He wanted to shout but he didn't. He just watched with the cold and wretched feeling growing inside of him.

Days after that were a blur that had no meaning. He spent his days like a walking zombie, devoid of feeling. 

He spent his nights crying until he couldn't cry anymore. He spent his days blocking out feeling until he felt numb.

"You know..", The Red Leader told him one day. "It was a month ago."

"Yeah."

"He would be upset if he knew you were like this."

"What do you mean?", Patryk asked.

"Paul cared about you. He would want you to be happy, not moping around all day."

"I'm not moping."

"You kind of are."

"No, I'm not. Excuse me for being upset over the death of my best friend.", Patryk said with aggravation.

"I killed him."

"What?"

"I killed Paul.", The Red Leader said as he looked down.

"What? How?", Patryk asked. 

"He knew too much. So, I killed him.", The Red Leader said as he put his hand in his pocket.

"You…You didn't. No! You're lying!", Patryk yelled. The realization over what he said started to click and blinding anger started to seep into his veins and run through his blood.

"It's true. I actually kind of got attatched to him too. It's really a shame he snooped around where he shouldn't.", The Red Leader said as he pulled out a pistol from his pocket.

"I needed some help on a mission and I needed to kill him in a place where you weren't there to come to his rescue so I decided to knock two birds down with one stone. He was loud. 'No, please stop! Patryk help me!' he cried. How pathetic, you weren't there and he-", The Red Leader continued but was interrupted by a hard punch to his face.

"Shut up! He did so much for you, for the cause. How could you just treat him like cattle and push him go the side. He bandaged you up and offered you support when you fought with your friends. You had no right to take him away! You had no right to take him away from me!", Patryk said as he continued to punch the man he had followed and looked up to in the face until he was purple and blue.

The Red Leader just smiled back.

"Yours? You shouldn't say that. You never had the guts to ask him out! Everybody knew you two loved each other, hell some people placed bets. It's too late now though!", The Red Leader said with a laugh.

"It's too late now.", The Red Leader said as he picked up his gun,turned the safety off, and aimed at Patryk's head.

"Give my regards to Paul for me. I won't be going where he's going."

And with a loud bang Patryk's world went to black.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop killing my gay babies, I'm so sorry. Thanks for reading :)  
> Also, should I make another Paultryk fic or are you guys sick of these?


End file.
